


Soldier and Spy 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Soldiers, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Soldier and Spy 2

Clint is a soldier.  
But he is also a spy.  
He can fight both battles.  
Out in the open.  
And also in the shadows.  
He can be any person.  
Slip in places.  
But there is a part of him,  
That still is a soldier.  
Accostomed to follow in the war.

Clint isn't afraid,   
Of wading into a war.  
He follows Steve as he leads them,  
In a different kind of war.  
An intergalactic one.  
But it is not so different.


End file.
